In a retail environment, assets protection departments work to provide a safe and secure environment for the customers and employees of a store and to prevent theft. To achieve these objectives, assets protection departments employ multiple types of assets protection resources such as personnel hours, leadership, and tools.
Since each resource allocated for assets protection has an associated cost, allocating too many assets protection resources to a store results in unnecessary expenses. However, allocating too few assets protection resources is also undesirable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.